moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Charbtek-28
The Charbtek-28 (Charbtek CTK-28 Heavy Rifle) is a weapon that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (as a heavy assault rifle) and in Modern Combat 5: Blackout (as a DMR). Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 95,000 (iOS) 80,000 (Android) | startammo = 45/180 | users = *SGS *Unified Citizens *US Army }} Campaign The Charbtek-28 is used by the SGS in Terminus, by the Unified Citizens in Cold Vengeance, and by the US Army in Hammerstrike. Multiplayer The CTK-28 is mostly known for its extremely high damage output (the highest power out of any primary assault rifles), topped with very fast rate of fire. The combination of both power and fire rate is definitely a deadly combination. The 28 is surprisingly capable of ranges varying from short, medium, to even mid-long, which makes it even deadlier. However, with the Charbtek-28 excelling in damage, fire rate, range, it has a lot of major setbacks. It is a very heavy rifle that slows down the movement speed of the player which is quite noticeable. The Charbtek has poor mobility and handling, having a disadvantage when strafing. Another big downside is the recoil is extremely high, both on a per-shot basis and overall recoil. The final setback is that the Charbtek-28 has the slowest center speed of all the weapons in the game (center speed is how fast the cross hairs return to the center off the screen after firing a long burst). Although the CTK-28 has very poor hip-fire accuracy, its range is very high and can easily compensate for the bad accuracy of the rifle, capable of aiming mid-long ranges as well as close range (when aiming). This makes the rifle favorable for guarding choke points at longer ranges, as it has higher damage than most longer ranged assault rifles and the higher rate of fire. Although the spread becomes very large while moving without the player under iron sight, it is still able to hit players. Furthermore, while aiming down sights, recoil is reduced slightly. Despite the enlarged spread of the cross hair, for iPad users, a large percentage of the bullets fired still fire towards the general direction of the center of the screen, which makes this weapon more accurate than it looks. Other devices will not receive this accuracy boost. The Charbtek is the only primary weapon that carries a standard magazine size of 45 rounds, over the usual 30, which can be increased to 60 rounds with the extended magazine attachment, offering the largest magazine size of any gun in Modern Combat 4. The Charbtek-28 is considered to have the most power, fast fire rate, largest magazine size, and good accuracy while aiming, which equates to a deadly combination. However, with great power, there are great costs, being handling, center speed, recoil, and mobility. Extra information Currently, the Charbtek possesses the characteristics of an extremely powerful weapon, perhaps more so than the most expensive primary weapon, the Compakt-665, which has lead to many players suggesting an adjustment on the Charbtek-28 in the future. Gallery Charbtek-28_FPS.png|First-Person perspective of the Charbtek-28. Charbtek-28_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the Charbtek-28. File:Charbtek-28.png|The Charbtek-28 as it appears in the armory. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Charbtek-28 reappears in Modern Combat 5, with a totally different appearance and even a different fire mode. GUIDE The Charbktek-28 is a powerful weapon. It kills people in 2 shots, one shot in the head. The low fire rate makes this weapon unsuited for close-range fights. Try to get in a defensive position and kill enemies in the distance. Gallery First_image_of_MC5_Charbtek-28.jpg MC5-Charbtek-28_demo.jpg image.jpg See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles